


Where I Belong

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's ended up having to live with his friends Marcus and Dany who are dating, but is it really that bad living with a couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Kevin's just moved in with a couple of friends, he's known Marcus forever and he's known Marcus' boyfriend Dany since they started dating. In fact he's watched their relationship grow over the years. They're all studying the same course at university, mechanical engineering, and Dany and Marcus had bonded over their love of motorsports. They spent the first year hopelessly flirting with one another until Dany had finally taken the initiative and asked him out on a date (to the local karting track). In third year they moved in together and now at the start of fourth year a quirk of fate has all three of them living together. Kevin was meant to have a place in a flat but at the last minute he'd been told someone else was getting the room, not leaving him enough time to find somewhere else to live, so he's here with Marcus and Dany.

He's actually a little jealous of them both as he did have his eye on Dany when they all first met, he's really funny in a sarcastic kind of way, but it became clear he was far more interested in Marcus. And Marcus was actually his first kiss when they were teenagers. It may have been a silly game of truth or dare but to Kevin it was amazing.

It's finals week and Kevin's just waiting for Marcus and Dany to get back from presenting their final projects, it's done in groups due to the sheer number of students on their course, and Kevin was lucky (or unlucky, depending on how you look at it) to get the first group. He was glad to get it out of the way as soon as possible rather than worrying about it all week.

Dany and Marcus come through the door as a mess of limbs, their presentations must have gone well, and there's a thunk as someone is pinned against a wall. Kevin considers leaving but they're still in the hall and it's the only way out.

Kevin feels a stab of jealousy as he listens to their moans and decides that unless he wants to listen to them have sex, he's going to have to say something. "Are you going to let me join in?!" Kevin jokes, it's not the first time they've forgotten that he's living here and carried on as though it's just the two of them.

There's whispering but Kevin can't make out any words and then Dany and Marcus enter the room sheepishly, embarrassed about all the noise, Kevin assumes.

"Were you serious?" Marcus asks, sitting next to Kevin on the sofa. Kevin blinks a few times in confusion; he's not sure what Marcus is referring to. His mind hasn't connected his sarcastic remark with Marcus' current line of questioning.

Dany sits behind him so that Kevin's squished between Dany and Marcus on the sofa. Marcus puts a hand on Kevin's thigh, not an unusual gesture considering how close they are as friends, and slowly slides it up towards Kevin's crotch. Now that's unusual.

"Were you serious about joining in?" Marcus asks slowly, he'd be a liar if he said that he and Dany hadn't talked about having a threesome, but he'd never considered that Kevin might be their third. Although it makes perfect sense given that they're all good friends and they've all seen each other naked (even if it was by accident with Kevin and Dany but thankfully no-one freaked out about it). The more Marcus thinks about it the more it makes perfect sense.

Kevin's still frozen, processing all the new information, trying to make sense of it. His mind thinks that it might be a joke but his whole body is screaming 'yes, yes, yes'. He feels Dany's long fingers stroke through his hair at the same time as Marcus' hand moves closer to the ever growing bulge in his jeans. Kevin knows he should say something but he doesn't know what to say so he takes a deep breath and leans in to kiss Marcus.

The kiss is mind-blowingly good, tongues exploring as Dany's kissing along the side of his neck. It is sensation overload as Kevin's snuggled between Dany and Marcus and it feels like he belongs here. When Marcus breaks the kiss Kevin whimpers but he takes his opportunity to nibble along the side of Marcus' neck while he kisses Dany. Just as Kevin's starting to feel left out Dany twists Kevin's face round to meet his before gently kissing him as Marcus watches on appreciatively.

"How about we move to the bed?" Marcus says with a grin and there are no complaints as he leads them all to the bedroom. He seems to have ended up in charge of this but he doesn't mind, it's a big turn on to feel like he has power over Dany and Kevin, and it's reassuring that they both trust him.

Marcus orders them to undress each other and watches eagerly as more and more skin is revealed. Once they're naked he gets them to lie on the bed and wait for him. He removes each item of clothing so slowly that he can see Dany and Kevin starting to fidget in anticipation. Marcus lies between them before directing Kevin's mouth to his cock. Kevin looks to Dany as though he's asking for permission but Dany just grins and starts to lazily stroke himself. He doesn't need any more encouragement and Kevin takes Marcus' beautifully hard cock into his mouth, working up and down rhythmically as the moans get louder until his mouth is filled with come.

Dany kisses Kevin sloppily, tasting the come from his lips; he's clearly aroused by all of this. Kevin's amazed by how natural all this feels, how comfortable they all are with each other. Marcus moves and then Kevin feels cold lube running over his hole, Dany's holding his cheeks apart so that Marcus can push two fingers into him easily and he gasps with the shock.

"I'll need to open you up good if you're going to take both of us", Marcus says seductively and Kevin gulps at the thought of having them both of them inside him. Neither Dany nor Marcus is particularly huge but together they would be impressive. Just the thought of it makes Kevin growl and Marcus adds another, moving it slowly until he's relaxed.

Marcus pulls Kevin onto his lap and slowly thrusts into him a few times before Dany's long fingers wiggle their way inside, causing Kevin to cry out, overwhelmed by the fullness. Dany's now pressed up behind him, positioning himself so that he can push his way in beside Marcus.

Kevin's never felt so stretched and yet it's just wonderful to feel so loved, so complete. Dany's grunting mixes with Marcus' breathless moans and his own desperate noises, spurring them on to thrust faster and deeper. Marcus is the only one that seems to still have control, as he feels his orgasm building he wraps a hand around Kevin's leaking cock and starts to move his hand over the throbbing head. It's all it takes to make Kevin orgasm, the feeling of his ass contracting around two cocks making it last even longer and he screams out, "I love you".

Marcus and Dany come at the same time and embrace Kevin fully between them as they regain the power of speech. Kevin's about to speak to explain that he didn't mean what he said, he was just caught up in the moment but Marcus and Dany speak first.

"We love you too, Kevin", they say as one and Kevin beams his biggest smile. He's just so happy to have the two people he loves most in bed with him.

They fall asleep with Kevin snuggled between them, where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
